


Metro city university

by Megamix07



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megamix07/pseuds/Megamix07
Summary: Stories of Metro City University
Relationships: Floyd Lawton/Harleen Quinzel, George "Digger" Harkness/Tatsu Yamashiro, Rick Flag/June Moone, Waylon Jones/Chato Santana





	Metro city university

Tatsu sat on Digger's cock. She moved a bit. They sat in a corner of the library. It was an unpopular place, not visited at all. Tatsu and Digger kissed a bit. What they were doing was risky, but worth it. Digger took out a controller for a vibrator in Tatsu's ass. It turned it on and she moved faster. Then they both cummed. They got soughted and went back to studying. 

When they got back to the apartment Lawton and Harley were asleep on the couch, naked. Digger and Tatsu went there bedroom. Diablo and Jones came home soon and immediately got dirty. Rick and June just sat on a chair. Soon everyone sat down for tea. "So, what did we do today," Rick asked. "Study," Tatsu said. "My job," Waylon said next. "Alright," Rick said.

That next morning, Digger and Tatsu had some nice morning sex, Diablo woke Jones up with a blow job, Harley and Lawton had a tickle fight which Harley started and Rick and June made out. Soon everyone was out for the day.

Katana: Babey

Boomerang: Yas

Katana: You have remot

Boomerang: Yas

Katana: Activate it plz 🙏

Tatsu sat on Digger's cock. She moved a bit. They sat in a corner of the library. It was an unpopular place, not visited at all. Tatsu and Digger kissed a bit. What they were doing was risky, but worth it. Digger took out a controller for a vibrator in Tatsu's ass. It turned it on and she moved faster. Then they both cummed. They got soughted and went back to studying. 

When they got back to the apartment Lawton and Harley were asleep on the couch, naked. Digger and Tatsu went there bedroom. Diablo and Jones came home soon and immediately got dirty. Rick and June just sat on a chair. Soon everyone sat


End file.
